


Corpus Christi | Baby Don’t Like It

by SiripBinar



Category: NCT (Band), PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiripBinar/pseuds/SiripBinar
Summary: Listening to Corpus Christi by PRETTYMUCH and Baby Don't Like It by NCT 127 will help you a lot to know what you are about to read.
Relationships: Mark Lee | Brandon Arreaga, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	Corpus Christi | Baby Don’t Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you will hate this, therefore I would like to remind you that the exit button exists for some reasons including not-some-people's-cup-of-tea. Also, there is this thing called imaginations. They don't even have any interactions. So, yeah... if you do still want to read it, enjoy.... I guess...

Mark knows he is getting into trouble when he wakes up on that same bed that morning. He could have sworn to God that he didn’t mean anything last night. A fun was the only thing he looked for. But he knows too well that broad shoulder who is on another side of the bed belongs to the same guy he went on and on to distract himself out of a mess that keeps on happening with Lucas.

Going to a party when you got into a fight with your boyfriend really is a bad thing. Not to mention the heavy head after the booze and sore hips after playing both sides of the role last night. His phone rings, quite loud this time considering how quiet the room is. Lucas’ name appears on his screen, instead of a heavy breath, he lets out a groan and picks it up.

“What?”

_“I knew you were at the party, where are you now?”_

“What do you care about it?”

_“I’m trying to make this works, Mark”_

“By moving to DC in a month without an ounce of a slight consideration to talk about it with me”

_“Because I knew you would disagree”_

Mark rubs his face, in disbelief of what he hears of.

“And you didn't think that it was enough reason to talk about it?”

Lucas’ breath becomes heavier on the other side of the line and Mark only gulps his saliva as he hears that.

_“Then come home, let's talk about this”_

The line ended before Mark answers. A long and heavy sigh comes from his mouth, frustrated enough of every little shit Lucas said. Even more tired to face his face, God knows how he will face the giant without slapping that face first. He throws his head to the back, laying down again on the bad for his neck feels heavier. His head bounces from the slight touch with those buns he did last night.

“What a way to wake me up”

Mark giggles hearing that. He knows his sweetheart doesn’t really get irritated since this is becoming like a ritual every time they wake up on the same bed. That, or a night with one of them busy fixing their pants after hearing Lucas’ voice behind a closed door. But just to make sure his sweetheart is really not irritated, his face turns on the buns, bite the left loaf.

“Mark!”

Mark laughs hearing that. Now he is sure his sweetheart is as sweet as he used to.

“Wake up Brandon, I am hungry”

Brandon groans then turns his body facing Mark. Once he looks at the cute puppy eyes of the petite one, he messed up all night, his eyes turn loving and a smile appears.

“There’s sausage on the fridge, except you prefer the perfectly juicy one right in front of your face now”

“Nah, I’m not in the mood right now.”

Mark sits on the bed, covers his bare legs with blanket. New York is pretty cold these days. He looks at Brandon and moves his face closer to Brandon’s chin, touching the thin mustache on top of his lips. He feels a tingle somewhere on his buns, remembering the senses of when those thin mustaches rub on his skin.

Brandon bites Mark’s finger, playing around with his old mate. Mark laughs and kiss his nose, Brandon moves his head, letting go of the thin finger and shove his head lightly on Mark’s neck, breathes deeply there. His scent sticks perfectly in each skin of his pal.

“I can take you home”

Brandon’s voice sounds muffled, but Mark can hear it clearly. The pale one looks at those eyes closely while laying next to him, placing his face on his neck recess, give it a couple kisses before turning into aggressive slurps, making Brandon breathes heavily.

“Stop, you’ll leave marks on it.”

“I am Mark”

“It’s too early to be this lame, and stop it, you are the one who wants us to be a secret.”

Mark turns away from Brandon’s neck, laying right next to him. Looking at Brandon closely, he moves his head closer.

“Maybe I want it to be more than a secret now.”

The other one just rolls his eyes.

“Come on Mark, I am already comfortable just being an interlude.”

Mark blinks his eyes slowly and looks closely to Brandon’s lips, he moves closer, kissing it deeply. Brandon smiles accepting that, he still doesn’t understand how Mark’s lips still tastes like the shitty beers he drank on that party. He is pretty sure Mark swallows more than enough to lose the taste.

But that doesn’t stop him from kissing Mark more, hands move to Mark’s thin waist, body moves on top of him. Mark is too easy to be dominated and too easy to let out a faint moan when he is too deep in kissing he doesn’t realize he needs air to breath.

“Way to go for not being in the mood, huh?”

Mark’s face turns sullen again. He pushes Brandon faintly and Brandon moves to lay beside him.

“Talk about it with him”

“Don’t intervene”

Brandon chuckles hearing that. He lights out a cigarette and puffs the first smoke both from his nose and through his lips.

“I am talking as Brandon-the-friend of Mark and Lucas since we’re 15, and a true witness of your love story way before you need me as a distraction”

Mark only hums hearing that. Making his guilt even bigger now.

“I know you love Lucas, more than you think right now, and I know Lucas loves and cares for you, too much than he is supposed to, considering you’re in someone else’s bed right now.”

“Whose side are you on, really?”

“My dick says you, but my heart says Lucas”

Mark scoffs hearing that, classic Brandon, he thought.

“Well, your dick works. My hips are too sore, Lucas will know something if I go home right now.”

“All those practices with Lucas’ gigantic penis don’t pay my game, eh?”

Brandon chuckles while saying that and Mark scoffs hard.

“Fuck you.”

“It’s ‘fucked you’ Mark.”

“Same for me then”

“Doesn’t count, I could have jogged right after.”

Mark rolls his eyes and pinch Brandon’s tummy hearing that, making Brandon chokes of his smoke. They stop messing around and laughing when Brandon’s phone vibrates, Lucas’ name appears on his screen.

Brandon picks it up, put it on a speaker while looking at Mark.

“Lucas Wong called me early on Sunday morning, did somebody kidnap you, and you need my help now?”

_“Where you at Brandon?”_

Brandon looks at Mark, lifting his eyebrows for a couple of times.

“Home, am I supposed to be somewhere else?”

_“No- I just- Did you come to the party last night?”_

“The one at Zion’s? Yeah, but I left early, my mum’s coming to town last night.”

_“Did you come with Mark?”_

Mark shakes his head to Brandon and Brandon looks at Mark closely while saying,

“Yeah, he didn’t tell you?”

Mark’s face turns red in seconds, he is about to go up from the bed before Brandon pulls his left wrist. Holding it strongly and Mark holds his anger down.

_“Um, no, we got into a fight last night. Is he with you now?”_

Brandon looks at Mark, grins while saying,

“No. He was still there when I left, was he not going home?”

The grip on Mark’s wrist getting more lose.

_“No. I’m worried sick right now. I’ll call Zion, thanks. Oh, and, if you meet him just tell him to come home, tell him I just want to see his face, and I won’t move to DC, I didn’t sign the paper.”_

“I’ll help you look for him too, and call Renjun, Zion’s probably still asleep.”

_“Okay, thanks bro”_

“Yep”

Mark breathes heavily after the line is ended on Lucas’ side. Brandon rubs Mark’s hair lightly. The pale guy bites his lower lip, Lucas stays, his heart hurts and rushes at the same time. A guilt comes like a habit along with Brandon’s scent all over his body.

“It’s safe with me, don’t worry, come on I’ll take you home and said to Lucas that I found you on a motel or something”

Mark shakes his head. He moves up from the bed and walks into the shower without saying anything. Brandon doesn’t say anything until Mark comes out from the shower. He just wears his clothes right away without saying anything.

“Are you going by yourself?”

“Yeah, Lucas doesn’t like it when I am with you”

Brandon blows out a smoke through his lips,

“He knows?”

“I don’t know. Seems he just senses it for now, thanks for the night, see you.”

Mark climbs up to the bed and kisses Brandon before stepping out of the bedroom’s door. Brandon laughs looking at that, he finds it even more amusing when he hears ‘see you’. He somehow foresees his death on Lucas’ hands someday if he doesn’t end it soon.

But it was Mark who started it, and he knows how to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the most random pairing I could ever think of. I don't even know why I made it :")
> 
> Anyway....
> 
> STREAM CORPUS CHRISTI AND BABY DON'T LIKE IT <3


End file.
